Secrets of the ocean
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Nathan finds himself staying with his father during the summer while his mom's away . As the two don't exactly see eye to eye, the 17-year-old soon finds himself lonely and longing for a friend. Finding a Necklace which he got at one of the Local shops, Nathan finds himself coming face to face with the most dangerous and thought to be extinct creature out there, A Megalodon.
1. Where it starts

A/N So this is something new for me the idea anyway, I got a really cool necklace at a gems and fossil shop a Megalodon shark tooth and it got me thinking. Although i do believe these creatures could exists still, crazy as it may sound. I got to thinking what if they were real and someone somehow befriended the large shark, and so I had to make it a real fan fiction.

Summery: Nathan finds himself staying with his father during the summer while his mom's away . As the two don't exactly see eye to eye, the 17-year-old soon finds himself lonely and longing for a friend. Finding a Necklace which he got at one of the Local shops, Nathan finds himself coming face to face with the most dangerous and thought to be extinct creature out there, A Megalodon.

Things had gone to hell although Nathan and his mom got along for the most part, Nathan's grades had been slipping leading to one of the biggest arguments that the two ever had. The blonde haired young man gazed out the window, the water was beautiful today oddly enough despite his father being a lawyer he also spent a great deal of time by the water, which he lived on.

It had been a long drive having to travel from California to Florida, although Nathan wasn't all that against the change in scenery. It had been over 6 years since he had last seen his father, they didn't exactly get along, even more so than his mother. But needing a break, and the fact that Peter hadn't seen his son in ages, Stephanie had convinced the two males to suck it up and spend the summer together.

It's not that he hated his father in all honesty he loved the man, the two just didn't see eye to eye. Of course being a big time lawyer, Peter never had time for his son.

"Now sweetie" Stephanie whispered turning into the long drive, "I need you to make it work with your father this summer, you can't be coming back after 2 weeks like last time".

"You know I try with him mom" Nathan sighed his eye's gazing out the window, "I really am trying, I just wish he wouldn't see me as a mistake".

"Nathan!" Stephanie pushed on the break, forcing the car to screech to a halt. "You're father doesn't see you as a mistake!, it's just Peter and I haven't gotten on good terms since the divorce, it has nothing to do with you".

"Yeah right" Nathan muttered his blonde hair covering pain filled eyes, the 17-year-old jumped slightly as a soft hand touched his own.

"Sweetie look at me" once she got her son's attention the woman smiled, "you're father loves you, he just has a hard time showing it, give him some time I'm sure by the end of the summer you two will be the best of friends".

Wordlessly nodding Nathan turned his gaze back to the window, earning a soft sigh from the woman. Parking the car Stephanie quickly got out her high hells clicking as she walked, grabbing her sons bag in the Trunk she offered Nathan a warm smile before handing him his bag, and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Now you mind you're father, and try honey to get along with him".

"Alright" Nathan offered a small smile, "ill try".

"Thanks my boy" hugging her son Stephanie quickly got into the car, giving her son one last encouraging smile the car spend down the driveway her tires screeching as it went. Whenever Stephanie dropped her son off she made sure never to be around when Peter was, the two just didn't get along, but he was a good father. She was grateful for that.

* * *

Letting out a slow breath Nathan clenched the suitcase before slowly heading towards the large front door, luckily he didn't have to endure the awkwardness of knocking. A few years back his father had give him a key to the house, for whenever he was to coming to visit next. Unlocking the door Nathan stepped inside.

Not much had changed since he had last been there. The house was huge, of course being a top lawyer, Peter was rolling in the money. Reputation and money was everything to Peter, even more important than his family. Which is one of the many things that he and Nathan fought about, while Nathan wanted to spend time with his father, his father didn't seem to ever have time for him, nor wanted to spend the time with him.

"Nathan!" a woman gushed walking towards the front door, "so nice to see you again".

"Hey Helen" Nathan offered a small smile, Helen was Peter's maid. She didn't come by a whole lot, just to tidy up now and then. At first Nathan had thought his father and her were together, it was later years later that he found out that Helen was in fact a lesbian. Not that it bothered him, he was happy for her. Not to mention a bit relieved, never seeing his father Nathan knew if his father dated he would have even less time for him.

"Have you seen my father?" Nathan asked as Hellen led him into the kitchen.

"He's at work" Hellen offered Nathan a comforting smile, her heart clenching as she saw the heartbroken look on the young man's face. "He told me he'd be home for dinner" she quickly added, hoping to offer the young man a bit of comfort.

"Oh, alright" Nathan tried to hide the disappointment in his tone, how could he had expected otherwise?. His father never stayed home to see him there, maybe because his mom dropped him off. Nathan didn't know, Settling down at the kitchen table Nathan put his head in his arms.

"How about I make you some of my special chocolate chip cookies?" Helen offered, "it might make you feel better".

"Actually I think I'm gonna just go unpack, I'm feeling kinda jet lagged after this long trip" Nathan lied. "It was nice seeing you Hellen", grabbing his suitcase he started heading upstairs to his room.

Helen's gaze turned towards Nathan as she cleaned the kitchen, letting out a sigh the woman shook her head. If only Peter knew what a great son he was giving up.

* * *

Putting his bag by the door Nathan flopped onto his bed, his head buried into his pillow. The waves of the ocean coming from outside his window was a comforting sound, unfortunately it didn't stop the tears which coursed down his cheeks.

Heart breaking the 17-year-old clutched his Pillow to his chest, before turning on his side head still buried in it.

If only he wasn't such a screw up, maybe his father would love him.

A/N Well I hope you enjoyed my first chapter I know it's an odd thing to write about, just so you know if you didn't already this will also be a heartwarming father-son fic along with the relationship that Nathan has with the shark.


	2. Predators of the Ocean

A/N Hope you're enjoying the fic so far, anyway onto the next chapter enjoy!.

Nathan wasn't sure how long he was asleep, the soft knock on his door prompted the young man to sit up.

"Come on" Nathan stated sleepily, turning on the lamp, the light brightening the room.

Helen poked her head into the room a tray in her hands, Nathan recognized the look in his friends eye's.

"He's not coming home is he?" Nathan murmured quietly, eye's avoiding Helen's gaze.

"Sweetie you know".

"I know I know, he loves me, he's just busy" Nathan grumbled quietly standing up, "I get it, sorry, I'm not very Hungry right now".

Helen's heart sank as Nathan walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The poor kid.

* * *

Nathan closed his eye's wearily his gaze landing on the water, soft raindrops fell on his body. With the wind blowing and the rain swirling within it. It was a comforting feeling.

The waves crashed against the shoreline, the Ocean's water crashing against the rocks. The normal calmness of the Ocean was now a stray, the smaller Waves had escalated to much larger ones. Making it impossible for any Fisherman to go out on the Water tonight, that didn't stop Nathan from putting his feet in the Water.

Taking off his Shoes and Socks Nathan slowly waded into the Water, being careful not to step on the pointed Rocks. His eye's closed letting the Salty breeze kiss his hair. The soft Sand was calming and comforting beneath his feet, the pain that had been inflicted due to his Father's carelessness slowly started to Eb away.

The Clouds passed Thunder rumbling in the distance, walking around his feet dragging in the Sand Nathan's gaze turned towards the water. It was remarkable, the World beneath the Ocean.

A soft noise caught the males attention, eye's moving upward Nathan gasped body frozen. Several feet away but still in eyesight a large Dorsal Fin, the Fin sliced through the Water heading straight for the young man.

Nathan gulped silently as he took a step back, the rest of his body frozen as the Shark neared. Beady eye's met Nathan's fearful one's, Waves washed over the Gray body as the Shark lifted its head showing it's teeth.

Nathan let out a whimper his eye's clenching tightly shut, a loud Splash caught both Human and the Shark's attention's. Another Shark Fin appeared several feet away. The Shark slammed it's tail seemingly pulling at the other Shark's attention.

Human and Shark met eye's for a split second, before the sound of a Tail slapping against the Water sounded again. Nathan swore the Shark let out a huff before maneuvering to the right, it's Tail slapping Water on Nathans frame before the two Shark's descended into the Ocean's depth's.

The only sound besides the crashing of the Ocean was Nathans ragged breathing, finding himself able to move again the young man took a few step's back before falling onto the Sand with a plop.

It took a few second for Nathan to calm his beating heart, regaining his composure Nathan slowly got onto shaky leg's. Replacing his Shoes and Socks back on his feet, Nathan clumsily stumbled in the Sand heading back towards the House.

It would be along while until he'd step foot in the Ocean again, however as time came to pass the young man would realize how wrong he was.

His Destiny waiting for him in the depths of the Ocean.


	3. Not as planned

A/N Sorry it's been so long guy's been getting some stuff done, and learning how to draw lol XD.

Chapter 3:

As Nathan walked towards the kitchen the next morning he heard both his dad and maid whispering, confusion crossed over the young man's face as he settled down at the kitchen table. Helen gazing at Peter nudged the man in the arm, who in tune rolled his eye's before walking over to his son's side.

"Son" Peter cleared his throat, "since I was unable to eat dinner with you today" Peter glanced over at Helen who just nodded approvingly, "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the pier for the day, they're having a fair which has foods and crafts, no games or rides but" he pulled at his collar. "It would give us a chance to spend some real quality time together".

"You mean it dad!" Nathan asked eye's gleaming with happiness, which tugged at Peter's heart.

He never meant to neglect his son like he had.

"Yes"

"Of course I would love to go!" Nathan jumped out of his seat, wrapping his arms around his father's waist the young man raced into his room to get ready.

"See" Helen smirked as Peter wiped his brow, "that wasn't so bad".

"Yeah well maybe" just then his phone went off, excusing himself Peter went to take the call. A minute later he walked into the Kitchen, the guilty look on his face made the Maid jump. "Helen I...".

"No..no Peter not again!" Helen through the dishrag onto the counter, "You can't keep doing this! he's you're son! and you keep making promises and plans and never keep them!"

"I have an obligation to my job!" Peter snapped throwing his hands up.

"You also have a obligation to your son!" Helen snapped back, the two adults paused as there was a soft sniffle coming from the doorway.

Helen's heart broke at the crushed look on Nathan's face, Peter stepped up for a second only for Nathan to take a step back.

"Nathan I..".

"Forget it!" Nathan snapped eye's glistening with tears, "go do you're stupid job I didn't want to go to the fair anyway!" without another word Nathan took off towards his room a soft sob escaping his mouth.

As Peter went to follow Helen shook her head standing up, her eye's blazed with anger.

"Forget it I'll pick up the pieces once again!" she snapped, without another word she walked towards Nathans door. Taking a deep breath the woman knocked, a sad smile crossed her features as she heard a quiet go away. "Nathan?" Helen stated, "it's me Helen".

"Come in"

Opening the door Helen's heart broke at the defeated look on the young man's face, sitting on the edge of the bed she lightly rubbed his back. Smiling slightly as Nathan leaned into the touch.

"Hey don't worry about him it's his loss were going to have fun at the fair"

Nathans tear-stained face jerked up to look at her, his lips twitched slightly as he brushed away the remaining tears.

"You mean..you mean you're going to take me?"

"Sure! will have alot of fun, have fair food I'll even get you something, anything you want how does that sound?" Helen asked running her fingers affectionately threw Nathans hair.

"Sounds fun!" Nathan's smile made it all worth it to Helen.

"Alright well get you're self washed up will be leaving in 15 minutes!" Helen stated walking towards the door, "and no more tears were gonna have fun".

"Kay" Nathan scrambled off the bed to get ready, maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Little did he know within all the craft tents, there was one specific item glistening in the sun just waiting for him.

A/N Hope that's a good chapter for you guy's, the item will be much more explained in the next chapter.


	4. Start of the rest of his life

A/N So it's been awhile and although I'm kinda feeling blah, I still decided to do a new chapter of my story.

"Thanks again Helen" Nathan stated softly a small smile on his face, as the wind blew through his hair. "I feel alot better".

"Anytime sweetie" Helen whispered as the two walked along the Pier, although he didn't show it she could tell Nathan was still upset about his father not coming along. And to be honest so was she, it had been forever since Peter had spent time with his son.

With being a lawyer and all it took up most of his time, she understood that. But that didn't mean he should stop being responsible and being there when his son needed it, she would have to have a talk with the man when he came home tonight.

"So" Helen ruffled the young man's hair, "have any idea of what you'd like me to buy for you yet?".

"I dunno" Nathan stated softly, "I haven't really seen anything yet that caught my eye".

Helen could tell he was distracted about his father, not wanting the day to end up badly and wanting him to have fun Helen spotted a booth of which there seemed to be all kinds of Necklace's and such.

"Let's check out that place" Helen stated pointing at said Booth, "you might end up finding something there, they have Fossils and you love those".

"Alright" Nathan allowed a small smile to cross his lips, at least she was trying.

The two walked towards the both soothing Blue and shiny caught the man's eye's right away, it was a rather large Necklace. It had a Silver Metal which held up a large Shark Tooth. But it was no ordinary Shark Tooth, Nathan recognized it to be a Megalodon. A shark which had become extinct a long time ago, it was said to be several Sizes bigger than the Great White Shark. It was the most feared predator of the Ocean, Helen noticed the young man's eye's light up at the Item. It not only had a Shark tooth but a large Pearl tied at the bottom of where the shark Tooth started, she hoped she had enough Money to buy said item. Nathan really seemed interested in it.

A woman with long black hair,tan skin, and looked to be about 75 years old approached Nathan and Helen, her eye's twinkled knowingly as the young man before her stared at the Necklace.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Nathan jumped at the voice his eye's widening, before a sheepish smile crossed his features.

"Yeah" Nathan breathed gazing back at the Necklace, "it's Beautiful".

"Excuse me" Helen said politely, "how much is it?".

"Well" the woman smiled, wrinkles creasing on her face "that all depends", she turned to the young man. "Would you like to try it on young man?".

"Uh yeah sure" hesitating Nathan took the Necklace, before putting it up and around his neck. As soon as it laid on his chest, he felt a jolt surge threw his body. No one but the older lady noticed the Pearl start to glow.

"Hmm" the older woman tapped her chin smiling, "I thought so".

"Excuse me?" Helen stated confused.

"It's nothing dear as for the price" the woman smirked, "I think I can let this beauty go for free".

"Free?" Helen raised an eyebrow, "that seems a little to good to be true".

"Let's just say I take a liking to this young man the name's Sidney by the way" she shook Nathan's hand who had a broad grin on his face.

"Thank you so much!" Nathan's feature's were one of pure happiness, "that's so nice of you".

"Anytime young man" Sidney winked, "now you take good care of that Necklace that's a very special one".

"special?".

"You'll see".

"Alright Nathan" Helen ushered her charge away from the lady, "let's go we need to get home before dark".

"Alright" Nathan hugged Sidney, "thanks again".

Helen grabbed Nathan's hand as the two walked back towards the car,she kept glancing back at the woman who had a creepy smile on her face. Little did the two of them know as Nathan walked, his Blue Pearl started to shine just a little bit brighter.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this last chapter the next one will hopefully be up sometime soon.


End file.
